


Всего лишь люди

by Ailendelir



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: F/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailendelir/pseuds/Ailendelir
Summary: один разговор почти по душам на Равнине Страха





	Всего лишь люди

Привыкнуть к тому, что твой наниматель стал врагом, оказалось куда проще, чем вновь привыкать к сотрудничеству, пусть даже и вынужденному. Хотя порой мне казалось, что трудно это лишь мне. Все чаще возникало ощущение, что для Госпожи наше путешествие совершенно естественно, она быстро освоилась в новой роли. Словно для нее нет ничего необычного в путешествии по Равнине Страха в компании наемника. Которого пленили по ее приказу, а потом отпустили. И хотя мотивы этих поступков были мне ясны, они все еще до конца не укладывались в голове. Впрочем, мне трудно было судить. 

Что я вообще знал о ней? О том, почему она выбрала именно такой путь? Вряд ли кто-то мог о том рассказать, разве что ее супруг, возвращения которого она так старалась не допустить. Но не спрашивать же у него. Временами возникало ощущение, что если бы я спросил у самой Госпожи, то услышал бы ответ. Только я не был уверен, что хочу его знать. 

Но по правде сказать, куда больше меня волновали иные проблемы. Начиная с того, как примут нас в Дыре, и заканчивая мыслями о том, сможет ли Госпожа договориться с Душечкой. И до чего именно они договорятся. 

Я с трудом представлял себе совместное противоборство Властелину, хотя иных вариантов действительно не наблюдалось. Госпожа знала о нем больше, чем кто-либо другой, и в её интересах было не допустить его возвращения, едва ли не больше, чем в наших. Вот только слишком много накопилось взаимных обид, если можно так сказать. И если Отряд еще пойдет за Душечкой, то прочих будет трудно убедить в необходимости подобного шага. Да и вряд ли Взятые будут в восторге от подобного союза. Особенно Хромой и Шепот. Вот уж кому Отряд (да что там говорить, не в последнюю очередь я сам) был поперек горла. А последнюю нашу встречу и вовсе не назовешь теплой и душевной. Кажется, Хромой изрядно разозлил Госпожу своеволием. Да и Шепот теперь была не в фаворе. Кстати, хотелось бы понять, почему она так резво поспешила сообщить Хромому о моем пленении. Не Госпоже, а именно ему... Ведь наверняка понимала, что вызовет этим ее гнев... 

– Потому что она хотела сделать ему приятное. 

Я почти ощутимо вздрогнул. Как же трудно побыть с собой наедине, когда твоя спутница способна прочесть мысли.

– Это мне понятно, но я не думал, что успел и ей насолить так сильно, чтобы она не побоялась твоего гнева. 

– Не думаю, что она ожидала гнева, и сомневаюсь в том, что они вообще собирались сообщать мне о твоей судьбе. Знаешь, есть множество способов сделать так, чтобы следы человека пропали безвозвратно, – Госпожа слегка улыбнулась. От этой улыбки мне стало не по себе. 

– Даже не сомневаюсь. И в том, что Хромой и Шепот в этом мастера. Но все же, он ведь командует твоей армией, а она… – договорить мне не дали. 

– А она верна ему, пожалуй, больше чем мне. И это не так уж и плохо – до тех пор, пока он на моей стороне и не пытается обмануть меня. 

Мне в очередной раз дали ответ, но я его не понимал. Или не хотел понять. Взятые и чувства? Это было выше моего разумения. Кроме чувств ненависти, злости и желания покорить себе все и вся, разве что. Но привязанность и симпатия? Ведь именно на это намекала Госпожа.

– Бери выше, Костоправ, – теперь она уже открыто усмехалась. Ну еще бы. Наверное, ей было смешно читать мои мысли. А меня это все еще коробило, да и слышать свое имя от нее было крайне непривычно. – Симпатия – это лишь отголосок того, что Шепот испытывает по отношению к Хромому. Поэтому она так стремилась поймать тебя. И поэтому же, не свяжись ты со мной, то я бы не скоро узнала о постигшей тебя судьбе. Не спорю, такой вариант меня сильно огорчил бы. 

Да сегодня твой день, Костоправ! Тебе почти открыто признаются в... симпатии. И кто? Впрочем, это уже не впервой. И чем подобные знаки внимания заканчиваются, я тоже уже знаю. Вновь попадаться на ту же удочку не хотелось. Но было трудно сдержать свое любопытство, тем более, когда она была явно расположена к беседе. Хотя размышлять, что со мной стало бы, не приди она, не слишком хотелось. Меня не зря упрекали в излишне живом воображении. 

– Что ж, мне остается радоваться тому, что все сложилось так, как сложилось. 

Очень надеюсь, что в моем голосе не были слышны все эмоции, которые я испытывал. Хотя к чему их скрывать, если меня читали, как открытую книгу? 

– Радоваться? Возможно. Теперь многое зависит от твоей Белой Розы. И от того, хватит ли у нее благоразумия увидеть большее зло. 

Вот в этом я как раз сомневался, хотя за последние годы не раз успел ошибиться в том, какое именно решение примет Душечка. Поэтому даже не пытался загадывать, чем же обернется эта попытка договориться. К чему? Мне явно выделили роль, только забыли о ней сообщить. И чем больше я о том думал, тем больше приходил к выводу, что такое отношение было не только со стороны Госпожи. Не слишком приятно подобное осознавать, но такое уж время. Либо смирись и пытайся как можно лучше выполнить эту роль, либо освобождай место на шахматной доске. Таковы правила игры. И придумали их задолго до нас.  
Но почему-то самым вероятным мне казалось, что Душечка согласиться помочь Госпоже... до поры. Чтобы потом отправить в забвение и её. Обмануть обманщика. Как-то так. 

Смех Госпожи вырвал меня из раздумий. Оказалось, последние слова я произнес вслух. Да, давно такого не бывало. 

– Меня не так-то просто обмануть. 

– Но Душелову удалось. 

Вот и кто тянул меня за язык? Госпожа посмотрела на меня, как на неведомую зверушку. Еще бы, почаще напоминай ей о том, как ее чуть не обставили, может, не придется и перед друзьями из Отряда объясняться, где тебя столько носило.

Я уже готов был к громам и молниям, но она ответила весьма дружелюбно: 

– Удалось, но ненадолго. Она была слишком самоуверенна. 

Да, водилось подобное за нашим первым нанимателем, точнее, нанимательницей. Столько лет прошло, а я все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Душелов оказалась женщиной. Да к тому же сестрой Госпожи. Может, потому она и старалась свергнуть ее? 

– Нет, не потому. 

Да когда же это закончится?! Мне хотелось уже в голос выть от того, что мои мысли под постоянным присмотром.

– А если не хочешь, чтобы твои мысли читали, постарайся не уходить в себя во время разговора. 

Ну вот. Надо мной еще и смеются. Что дальше?

– Что ж, пока ты снова не залезла ко мне в голову, так почему же Душелов так стремилась возродить Властелина? 

Пропадать, так пропадать. Может, перед смертью хоть любопытство неуемное удовлетворю. 

– Потому что для нее это был единственный способ избавиться от меня. И пока ты снова не решил, что это сестринская вражда, огорчу тебя. Это не так. Мы никогда не были близки, но есть вещи, которые она так и не смогла пережить и простить. Я могу ее понять. Я бы тоже не простила того, кто разрушил чувства любимого человека ко мне. 

– Неужто женская ревность? 

Она вновь рассмеялась. И в очередной раз я удивился тому, как правильно и естественно звучит ее смех. Так, остановись, Костоправ! Тебя заводит в очень странное русло. 

– Не совсем. Я заставила его служить мне, а он винил в этом её и не смог простить. Их взаимная вражда длилась очень долго, но, пока это не мешало моим планам, я не обращала внимания. И не замечала, что она так и не может простить мне своих прежних чувств. 

Теперь пришла моя очередь усмехаться. 

– Взаимная вражда? Ну просто Хромой и Душелов в былые времена. 

Почему-то это сравнение показалось мне достаточно смешным. Однако, едва я бросил взгляд на Госпожу, смеяться мне расхотелось. Вот уж не ожидал, что окажусь прав, но выражение её лица прямо о том говорило. 

Однако... Душелов и Хромой. Впрочем, это действительно многое объясняло. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем мне хотелось бы понимать. Потому что понять – означало примерить на Взятых обычные человеческие эмоции, а делать этого мне совершенно не хотелось. До сих пор Госпожа и Взятые для меня стояли наособицу, возможно, даже выше каких-либо чувств. Но если я ошибался? Если они... 

– Да, Костоправ, – теперь её голос был достаточно грустен. – Все это потому, что мы всего лишь люди. Были и остаемся ими. И лучше тебе это понять и запомнить уже сейчас. Еще не раз пригодится.


End file.
